La Geisha Rose
by Valou-chan
Summary: Le village d'Oto a gagné la guerre contre Konoha. C'est l'occupation. Dans l'ombre, Sakura Haruno attend sa revange derrière son masque de Geisha. La dernière bataille de Konoha à commencé...avec pour seul arme "La Geisha Rose" SasuSaku pairing surprise
1. Synopsis

Konoha a été assiégé par le village d'Oto pendant 3 ans.

Alors qu'un armistice devait être signé entre les deux villages, l'Hokage Tsunade à été brutalement assassinée par un Anbu de l'autre partie au cours des négociations.

Suite à cela, le peuple de la feuille a pris les armes pour défendre leur cité et venger leur bien-aimé feu Hokage.

A la fin du troisième jour, le village de la feuille était aux mains des ennemis.

La plupart des techniques ninjas sont alors interdites et la population est obligée de revenir à la vie traditionnelle japonaise pour subsister.

Les magasins et les restaurants traditionnels se voient multipliés, les champs étendus, la pauvreté augmentée.

Dans cette crise, la plus vielle tradition japonaise est de plus en plus recherchée : les Geisha.

Le métier de geisha est considéré comme un art.

Se coiffer, faire le thé, revêtir le kimono, danser, jouer de la musique, ...

Tout est fait avec minutie, légèreté et beauté.

Elles ne sont là que pour ravir vos sens et surtout vos yeux.

Parmi elles, se fait connaître une geisha de grande beauté que l'on surnomme « Momoiro geiko »

« La geisha rose »

Ce surnom est tiré de sa chevelure qui serait, à ce que l'on dit, entièrement rose.

Cela lui vaut une grande popularité.

A tel point qu'un jour, cela la conduira droit en enfer.

Car en ces périodes troubles, le métier des Geishas est flou pour certains...

Dames de compagnie ou prostituées ? La limite est fine entre ces deux univers pourtant bien distincts...


	2. Le Commencement

Chapitre 1:  Le commencement.

Tout a commencé il y a 4 ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier et d'un autre côté, cette époque me semble si révolue que je doute qu'elle ait un jour existé.

J'avais 15 ans et ma destinée de med-nin semblait être déjà toute tracée devant moi. J'avais des cours réguliers avec notre Hokage, Princesse Tsunade. L'équipe 7 se portait comme un charme : Naruto, moi et Sai. Depuis un an déjà Sasuke avait brutalement disparu, enlevé par Orochimaru.

Sai avait gagné notre confiance et avait fini par avoir sa place dans notre équipe. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'est avéré être un traître, nous n'avons rien vu venir.

Il était en fait à la solde d'un autre village, un de nos anciens ennemis. Lorsqu'il a divulgué l'information comme quoi Konoha était affaibli (nous venions de rompre une alliance importante avec le village voisin), nous avons subi une attaque massive.

La guerre a duré 3 ans. J'ai été contrainte d'arrêter mon apprentissage et j'ai été envoyée directement au front avec mes amis. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps car nous avons ensuite été affectés en mission d'espionnage. Du moins, ça a été le cas pour Naruto et moi. Tsunade-sama avait décrété que nous étions _« les plus important dans cette histoire »_ et qu'elle voulait augmenter autant que possible nos chances de survie. Mais je pense qu'elle a également fait ça pour nous éloigner d'une menace. Sans doute se doutait-elle déjà de la suite des évènements...

En effet, alors que notre village était assiégé depuis 7 long mois _–c'étaient les nouvelles que l'on nous faisait parvenir pendant nos missions–_ une armistice a été engagée par le village ennemi. Nous savions, pour avoir espionné durant presque 3 ans le camp adverse, que celui-ci n'avait nullement l'intention de respecter cet accord avec Konoha. L'Hokage a pourtant accepté les négociations en dépit de nos avertissements.

C'est alors que le pire arriva : Tsunade-sama se fit assassiner par un Anbu ennemi lors de l'entrevue.

Nous rentrâmes au plus vite au village où nous assistâmes, avec horreur, à la bataille la plus sanglante que notre Histoire ait jamais connue. Après une guerre de 3 jours extrêmement violente qui opposait l'armée du village d'Oto face à notre peuple, Konoha fut réduit au silence.

Cette bataille fut appelée : _"Sensô no san nen to san mainichi"_... "La guerre des 3 ans et 3 jours"

La plupart des guerriers furent emprisonnés, torturés ou tués. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore si d'autres qu'Hinata et Tenten sont vivants parmi mes amis.

Quant à Naruto, je ne l'ai jamais revu.

_Disparu, enfui, enlevé ? _Personne ne sait malgré qu'ils soient tous à la recherche du biju.

Chaque fois, quand je repense à lui, j'ai le coeur lourd. Et une larme solitaire ne manque jamais de tomber. Si je le pouvais, je me lancerais à sa recherche... au lieu de quoi, je suis « prisonnière » du quartier _« Hanamachi *»_ de Konoha.

J'ai 19 ans et le destin qui est à présent tracé devant moi est d'être une geisha. Cela fait déjà 1 an que la guerre est terminée. Lorsque l'occupation par le village d'Oto a commencé, toutes les techniques ninjas ont été interdites à l'ancien peuple de Konoha. Ceux qui ont survécu et qui ont des capacités spéciales (chakra élevé ou techniques ninja familiales) sont constamment sous surveillance d'Anbus. La plupart des med-nin ont été envoyés au front, dans une autre guerre de village auquel Oto est mêlé. C'est pourquoi je me suis cachée, prétendant être une simple fille du peuple. Plutôt mourir que de les servir ! Du coup, je me suis retrouvée ici, dans un des nombreux Okiya** de Konoha.

Dans cette maison de geisha, je passe mon temps à apprendre la musique, l'art de la parole, la dance traditionnelle, ... Tout cela dans le but de divertir et ravir les yeux d'importants industriels du village d'Oto ou encore les sous-fifres les plus importants après l'Hokage.

Aujourd'hui, je porte encore le col rouge des Maïko, les apprenties geisha. Lorsque j'en deviendrait une, j'aurai le droit de porter le col de mon kimono en blanc.

Entendons nous bien, nous sommes avant tout des dames de compagnie, cela a peu à voir avec des prostituées. Même si je sais que tôt ou tard, la donne changera...

Nous sommes en période de trouble et tout le monde sait qu'en ces temps obscurs, toutes les règles ne sont pas forcément respectées...

Au fils des mois, mes clients n'ont cessé de croître malgré que j'ai toujours refusé ce _« genre »_ de _« service »_. Etre Geisha ou Maïko reste un art. Le mot même **« Geisha »** signifie : _« personne d'art »_.

Je participe à presque tous les Kurotomesode _(soirées ou cérémonies)_ ou aux Tashiki _( banquets courants)._

Celle qui dirige notre Okiya _(maison de geisha)_ dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu une apprentie devenir aussi populaire. Elle pense que cela est dû à ma couleur de cheveux peu courante. Partout où je vais, on me surnomme **« La Maïko rose »**. Aussi, la plupart de mes kimonos sont de cette couleur.

Dans très peu de temps, je serai une geisha respectée des occupants ennemis. Plus je me perfectionnerai, plus je rencontrerai des personnes importantes. Cela fait longtemps que je me serais enfuie de l'Okiya si je n'avais pas un but en tête.

Je peins mon visage tel un masque, mes yeux sont une eau profonde, je serai l'artiste d'un monde flottant, je danserai, je chanterai, je vous divertirai, tout ce que vous voulez, ...

Mais je vois tout, j'entends tout. Je gravirai les échelons chaque jours un peu plus, pour finalement, arriver à séduire de mes yeux et ensuite détruire l'Hokage qui a pris le Pouvoir sur Konoha. L'Hokage qui a pris nos familles et nos amis, l'Hokage d'Oto…

... l'Hokage Orochimaru.

-#####-

* Hanamachi= nom que l'on donne aux quartiers du Japon dans lesquels vivent et exercent les geishas. On y trouve notamment les okiya (置屋, okiya- maisons de geisha), les ochaya (お茶屋, ochaya- maisons de thé) ainsi que tous les commerces liés aux activités et besoins des geisha.

** Okiya= Maison de geisha. Celle-ci prend en charge les Maïko et les Geisha. La plupart de ces jeunes femmes ont une dette envers la gérante de la maison (remboursement des frais de scolarité, nourritures, habits,...)

-#####-

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_Ouha, mes deux premières revieweuses *-* Merci Merci! :D_

_lisou: Oui! C'est après avoir vu le film que j'ai eu l'idée de cette Fiction, ça m'a tellement passionné et envoûté! *-* Je suis en train de lire le livre et j'espère qu'il est tout aussi bien^^ Pour répondre à ta question: la popularité de cette jeune fille pourrait bien lui jouer un mauvais tour...Je n'en dis pas plus, tu aura la réponse dans les prochains chapitres^^ _

_Mireba-chan: Eh oui, s'en donner les moyens...et le temps^^ Et oui, la structure est normale xD Comme c'est un prologue, je préfère ainsi^^ En espéran que la suite te plaira..._

-#####-

_J'espère que cette introduction vous plonge un peu dans l'ambiance mystérieuse que je veux donner :)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous pour une entrée en matière?_

_L'utilastion du vocubulaire japonais ne gêne t-il pas la lecture?_

_SasuSakument vôtre,_

_Valou-chan._


	3. Dix neuf printemps

Chapitre 2: Dix-neuf printemps

Je sais que quand je marche dans les rues étroites de l'Hanamachi, les regards se posent sur moi. Au début cela me gênait... C'est toujours un peu le cas d'ailleurs. Je pense que c'est surtout à cause de cette couleur de cheveux peu habituelle. Je suis un peu connue pour ça. Les clients apprécient l'originalité.

Alors qu'à petits pas je me dirigeais vers le temple, je réajustai discrètement mon obi trop serrant. Enveloppée dans mon kimono, je n'avais pas trop froid malgré les bourrasques de vent et l'absence des rayons solaires. Je réprimai tout de même un frisson quand je sentis la rafale caresser les premières vertèbres de mon dos découvert par mon col rouge de Maïko.

C'est à présent ce que je suis : une apprentie Geisha. Le temps que durera l'occupation par le village d'Oto tout du moins.

Lorsque tous les guerriers de Konoha furent capturés, torturés ou tués, c'est la seule couverture que j'aie trouvé.

Je ne suis pas une lâche contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Seulement parfois, il faut faire preuve de sagesse et être raisonnable. C'est ainsi que je tentai chaque jour de justifier mes actes. A quoi cela aurait-il servi que je me jette seule sur l'armée ennemie ? Comment pourrais-je sauver mes amis encore vivants une fois morte au combat ?

Je refusais de laisser mes compagnons à leur sort s'ils étaient encore de ce monde.

Et le métier de Geisha faisait une excellente couverture : En tant que dame de compagnie, les clients importants du village du son, après une dure journée, me confiaient parfois leurs problèmes. Nous connaissons donc certaines rumeurs dont la populace n'est pas au courant. Sans oublier que ces personnes sont pour la plupart des industriels mais plus intéressant encore : sous la coupe d'Orochimaru.

En un mot, être Geisha était le meilleur moyen à ce jour pour espionner l'ennemi de l'intérieur et découvrir son point faible.

Fatigués par leurs vies, la plupart des hommes se détendaient grâce à nos distractions et laissaient échapper l'une ou l'autre information.

Je tournai à droite dans la rue suivante, soulevant un peu mon _hitoe_* pour ne pas que celui-ci s'imbibe de l'eau présente sur les pavés. J'arrivai finalement au petit temple de « Nijôjo » où l'on avait l'habitude de célébrer les mariages en petit comité. Je fis glisser la cloison de bois et entrai. Je laissai mes _geta _** dans le vestibule.

J'étais un peu en retard pour la cérémonie du « **San san ku do** ». Celle-ci était très importante; je n'y assisterais que deux fois dans ma vie : lors de mon mariage _(si un jour cela est possible) _et aujourd'hui. J'accouru -_toujours à petits pas rapides, limitée par mon kimono-_ dans la cour de l'édifice, ralenti et me stoppai enfin devant trois personnes que je saluai respectueusement.

- Tu es en retard Momoiro, me sermonna Okâsan.

Ce n'était en aucun cas ma mère mais la responsable de notre Okiya. J'eus un sourire en coin lorsque j'entendis mon appellation « _Momoiro_*** ». C'était évidemment un faux prénom, de manière à ne pas me faire repérer.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en m'asseyant délicatement sur mes genoux, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à nouer mon obi ce matin.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Excuses acceptées.

Je tournai la tête vers la deuxième personne.

- Konichiwa Nichi-chan.

-Ohayo.

Elle s'inclina légèrement vers moi en guise de salutation et quelques mèches blondes lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Elle releva ceux-ci vers moi, un petit sourire en coin qui me rappela furieusement celle qui fut mon amie et mon ennemie... Ino. Je retins la tristesse qui suintait de mon coeur me rappelant que quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais appris sa disparition.

Je me retournai vers le prêtre.

-Bien, entama celui-ci, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, la cérémonie va commencer. Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour Momoiro-chan car grâce à Melle Nichi, vous pourrez pénétrer un peu plus la voie mystérieuse de la geisha.

Le San san ku do est la célébration de la création d'un lien entre deux personnes. Ainsi, Nichi-chan allait devenir ma « Grande-sœur ». Elle serait celle qui me conseillerait, qui peaufinerait mon apprentissage. Cette belle jeune femme aux yeux bleus et au teint clair était déjà une geisha. La coutume voulait que les Maïko aient un « guide ». Nous échangeâmes le Saké, comme le voulaient les usages. Onee-san décida aussi du nom qui me serait donné lorsque je deviendrais Geisha: Sakura.

Ils disaient tous que cela m'allait merveilleusement bien. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait un instant que c'était mon vrai prénom.

Une fois que le tout fut terminé, Onee-san et Okâ-san me félicitèrent.

Alors que je retournais dans l'Okiya, accompagnée par la gérante et ma nouvelle « sœur » je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tout ça avait un peu des airs de mascarades. En effet, normalement, devenir Maïko était plus difficile : il fallait passer des tests et faire ses preuves. Hors ici, comme il y avait de plus en plus de clients et peu de geisha, ma candidature fut acceptée facilement et personne ne chercha à savoir d'où je venais.

Idéal en somme.

Alors que je changeais de Kimono pour me rendre à un _Kurotomesode_**** où des hommes importants d'Oto nous attendaient, je repensai à Ino. Malgré mes recherches je n'ai jamais su si elle avait survécu à cette terrible guerre. J'aurais aimé revoir une fois encore ses yeux pétillants et emplis de confiance. Mon esprit dévia alors douloureusement vers Naruto...

-Tout va bien Momoiro ? me demanda doucement Onee-san.

- Hm, répondis-je en hochant la tête, contente qu'elle interrompe mes torves réflexions.

A la sortie de notre Okiya, je vis avec soulagement Ten-Ten qui m'attendait sagement dans le Pousse-pousse. Ses cheveux relevés en deux macarons n'étaient soignés, empli de broches et de décorations diverses.

-Alors ? me dit-elle pendant que je montais, Je peux t'appeler Sakura maintenant ?

-Pas encore, tu sais bien, il faut passer le « Mizuage » ...

-Ah, c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle... alors que le charriot démarrait, tiré par un pauvre diable.

Elle n'était ici que depuis quelques mois et avait du mal à prendre ses repères. Cela se comprenait parfaitement : j'étais ici depuis presque 1 an et je ne maitrisais pas encore tout...

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc le « Missouagué » ?

-« Mizuage », répétai-je en rigolant. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir !

La jeune femme brune se renfrogna.

- Personne ne veut m'expliquer... ronchonna-t-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire énigmatique.

La soirée se passa normalement.

Comme à notre habitude, notre duo fonctionna à merveille. Ten-Ten et moi commencions à être bien rodées en ce qui concernait les Kurotomesode. La jeune femme avait bien vite appris à jouer de divers instruments (chose avec lesquelles j'avais quelques difficultés), quant à moi-même, j'étais une « danseuse », plus communément appelées chez nous les « odoriko ».

Bien souvent, chaque Maïko et geisha se spécialise dans un art en fonction de ses aptitudes.

Malgré que nous ayons repris contact que quelques mois plus tôt, nous arrivions à des résultats satisfaisants en matière de paie. Nous travaillons dur pour cela, nous nous donnons de notre mieux pour ravir les clients afin que nous puissions continuer à travailler ensemble.

Comme le dit Okasan « Un duo de geisha qui fonctionne bien, est un duo qui rapporte bien ». Ainsi, nous étions toujours mises ensemble. Même si nous n'étions pas encore totalement des geisha...

Ce soir-là, je rentrai épuisée mais la tête en ébullition. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Les clients avaient bus, ris et ne nous avaient pas quittées du regard. J'avais également laissé trainer une oreille discrète sur les conversations qui semblaient importantes. Ca ne m'avait pas déçue !

J'ai appris que l'Hokage d'Oto serait bientôt en visite dans Konoha « enfin conquis ».

J'extirpai une photo d'une petite boite en merisier, sertie d'ivoire. Elle était décolorée par le temps et représentait une époque lointaine. Elle avait été prise lors d'une fête d'été où toutes les petites filles revêtaient le kimono... Moi, Tenten, Ino et Hinata souriions innocemment devant l'objectif. C'était avant la guerre. C'était avant que la paix ne disparaisse de Konoha.

C'était avant Orochimaru.

Enfin, après plus d'un an d'attente, l'occasion de réaliser ma vengeance se présentait...

-#####-

*_hitoe_ : kimono d'automne

**_geta _: sandales de bois

*** _Momoiro_ : le faux prénom de Sakura, signifie « rose »

****_Kurotomesode_ : banquets fréquents

-#####-

_**Reponse (en quelque sorte ^^')**_

_**Hé oui, ça fait un bon moment (il semble, et je m'en excuse) que j'ai laissé de côté cette fanfiction... Peut être vais-je me replonger à corps perdus dedans... (Valou en grande réflexion) =)**_

_**En tout cas, je ne peux que vous remercier pour vos beaux commentaires! =D Je suis ébahie que vous sembliez toutes enthousiastes!**_

_**Ca me fait trèèèèès plaisir ^^**_

_**Je vous demande cependant d'être indulgentes, cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus planché sur cette fic et mon style d'écriture à surement un peu changé (si c'est le cas, en bien je l'espère! XD). Vous risquez donc de voir une petite différence entre ce chapitre (qu'il me restait en réserve) et le prochain...**_

_**Ouuuh (valou sent les ondes de motivation de ses lectrices)... Je pense bien que je vais m'y remettre finalement =)**_

_**A très bientôt, amatrices de SasuSaku! ;)**_

_**SasuSakument vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


End file.
